


Remain Calm

by YourWaywardSon (GirlThatProcrastinates)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anna Being a Huge Bitch, Gen, M/M, POV Minor Character, excessive use of profanity, fuck is used a lot, mostly used wrong too, outside of ship POV, so sorry Anna lovers, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlThatProcrastinates/pseuds/YourWaywardSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Anna hates her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a commercial for a new episode of a Disney Channel show I saw when my sisters were watching TV. I find the word "bromance" hinting at something very gay. Link: http://youtu.be/mTZkDXonXZo

 “What the fuck?!” Anna screeched, spotting Castiel making out with Dean fucking Winchester on the couch. She sits on that couch! Oh she should have known that her younger brother and Dean have a thing going on. No two guys can be that close to each other and not be fucking behind the scenes. They stare at each other and enter each other’s personal space all the time for fucks sake!

Dean Winchester, the most attractive guy in school, the Running Back of Lawrence High’s football team, number one on Anna’s “Major Hotties” list, is dating her loser of a brother.

Okay, maybe not a total loser of a brother. Nobody in the Shurley family is a loser, especially when they’re related to a cheer squad captain as gorgeous as Anna. Castiel, despite being one of the midfielders on the soccer team, – Anna couldn’t give a fuck about their specific position names, football is the dominant sport at their school. No one cares about _soccer_! – is a complete loser. He doesn’t understand any jokes, hasn’t watched any movies or shows, and is completely dense to everything. He absolutely cannot take a hint and Dean Winchester is _much_ too good for him.

“Castiel, what do you think you’re doing?” Anna manages to ask calmly, not hesitating to glare at him. Gritting her teeth, she also has to ask, “And is that Dean’s jersey you’re wearing?”

Her brother just stares at her with those wide, blue eyes that makes everyone “aww” and take pity on him for, but no, that’s not going to work on Anna. He looks down at his shirt, like he didn’t realize he was wearing Dean’s football jersey with

“ **LAWRENCE LIONS**  


  
**67** ”

on the front, and on the back,

“ **WINCHESTER**  


  
**67**.”

“Oh, right.” Castiel looks back up at Anna and shrugs, simply stating, “I was cold,” like it’s an acceptable answer, before looking over at Dean and exchanging a very scandalous glance with him.

Anna is outraged at this point. Her brother and her year long crush! Together! She thought Dean was totally going to ask her to Prom this year, or rather, her ask Dean to the Sadie Hawkins dance, since Dean (and her stupid younger brother) are still Juniors and technically can’t go to Prom without being invited. She at least thought that Dean was going to ask her to Winter Formal. She’s head cheerleader and he’s a football team member! They’re practically destined to be together!

She and Dean are supposed to go the same college (on accident, as far as Dean would know, but Anna would have planned it so she goes to the same college as him) and are supposed to get married and make the most perfect of children (2.5 of them, to be exact) in their beautiful mansion (surrounded by a white picket-fence) with an amazing garden, but Castiel ruined it. He totally infected Dean with his homosexual cooties or something.

That fucker.

Oh, no, don’t get Anna wrong or anything, she has nothing against her brother’s sexuality. In fact, she supports it. Whatever guys that Castiel tries to date that ends in failure, she can just swoop in and start dating them herself. Admittedly, Castiel does have some amazing taste in guys. So, ya see, she’s fine with him, until he gets in the way of her own love life.

Anna doesn’t deserve this. She was the only reason why Castiel started talking to Dean, that ungrateful brat. She was the one who invited Dean over first. She was the one who, technically, introduced Dean to Castiel. (According to Gabriel, another one of her brothers, Castiel has admired Dean from afar for the longest time.) She was sole cause of their friendship, so they should be thanking her, not kissing in front of her! She deserves better than this.

“You were cold.” Anna repeats monotonously, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. “Are you serious? You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “I… Yes, of course I’m being serious. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dean slung a protective arm around Castiel’s shoulders. (He should be doing that to _her_!) “Hey, Anna, don’t be mad at Cas, he just can’t keep his hands off of me.” He presses the tip of his nose to Castiel’s, giving him an Eskimo Kiss. If it wasn’t so cute, Anna would probably be screaming at the top of her lungs. Right now, she was just mentally murdering Castiel.

Her brother fucking giggles and Anna is so, SO done with him. “How long has _this_ ,” Anna makes flamboyant gestures towards the both of them. “Been going on? Does Dad know?” ‘ _Because if he doesn’t, I’m telling him and you’re gonna be in trouble,’_ is implied with her words.

“He knows.” Castiel smirks. Just Anna’s luck. Great, that means Father actually approves of their relationship. “And it’s been at least… What was it, Dean? Four months now?” He glances at Dean, who nods, then looks back at Anna. “Yes, four months.”

That smug bastard just loves making Anna feel jealous, doesn’t he? She places a hand on her hip. “You know what, Brother? I don’t need this! I liked Dean waaay before you. He should be dating me.”

Dean just stares at her. “Um.”

“Dean loves me.” Castiel blurts, giving Dean goo-goo eyes. Gross. “Isn’t that right?”

The football player, the totally _straight_ football player, nods and smiles back, giving him identical goo-goo eyes. “Mhmm. I love you, Cas.” That’s oddly out of character for Dean, considering he’s easily the most manly guy in Lawrence High’s athletic history.

"Love you too." Castiel agrees as stands up from the couch, his fingers laced with Dean’s. He’s also wearing that amulet Dean always wears. Anna hates the world. Castiel pulls Dean, who is wearing Castiel’s varsity soccer jacket and not his own varsity jacket like Anna had originally thought, up from the couch. “Sister, Dean and I are going up to my room for a little…” He shares another knowing glance with Dean. “Privacy. Alright?” He smiles at her before pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean grins sheepishly at Anna. “What can ya do? Boyfriends and their need to get their hands on ya, you know what I mean?” He laughs as Castiel drags him up the stairs.

Anna just gapes as she watches them leave. She hates the couch, she hates her brother, she hates Dean fucking Winchester, and she hates how all the attractive boys are gay.

“What the fuck!” 


End file.
